1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flat panel display device, and more particularly, to a flat panel display device to cut down the cost of driving circuit by decreasing the number of data lines, and a method of driving the same.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Recently, various flat panel display devices have been developed to replace cathode ray tube (CRT) displays, which are bulky and heavy. Examples of flat panel display devices include liquid crystal display devices (LCD), field emission displays (FED), plasma display panels (PDP), and light emitting displays (LED).
Among the flat panel display devices, the LCD device displays images by controlling light transmittance of liquid crystal with use of an electric field. For this, the LCD device is comprised of an LCD panel including liquid crystal cells; and a driving circuit to drive the LCD panel.
The LCD panel includes switching elements which are formed in an area defined by a plurality of gate and data lines; and the plurality of liquid crystal cells which are respectively connected to the switching elements.
The switching element supplies a data voltage provided from the data line to the liquid crystal cell in response to a scan pulse provided from the gate line.
The liquid crystal cell may include a liquid crystal capacitor which is equivalently represented between a pixel electrode supplied with a data voltage and a common electrode supplied with a common voltage; and a maintenance capacitor which maintains the data voltage charged in the liquid crystal capacitor until the next data voltage is charged therein.
However, the related art LCD device has the following disadvantages.
With the high resolution of LCD device, the number of pixels increases so that the gate and data lines increase in number. Thus, the number of data-driving integrated circuits used increases, thereby increasing the cost of device.